Animals, Soul Mates, and Other Things That Are Important in Life
by MapleOwl
Summary: Everyone finds their soul mate. Except first you need to switch spirit animals with them, and then find each other. Obviously it is quite a process. Hetalia Giripan AU, possibly with other pairings including GerIta, Spamano, UsUk, SuFin, and HongIce later on.


**A/N: Hi everyone, so this is just a little story that I will work on VERY infrequently, but I decided to start since it just happened to pop into my head.**

 **I'll explain this world I came up with so that it will hopefully make sense very quickly-**

 **This is an AU where everything is normal, except for when you are born, an animal, I guess the closest thing for it is a spirit animal, though they actually can have vaguely different personalities and are mildly ghost-like, appears soon after. These animals appear very solid when they are within fifteen feet of their owner, but the farther away the more translucent they can appear. At a certain point in your life they change places with your soul mate's animal and you have to go in whichever direction your soul mate's animal appears the most solid when you head that way, so it is almost invisible if you are on the exact opposite side of the Earth. Once you find your spirit animal again, you also find your soul mate, though it is possible that you can still live a very long time without your soul mate, though it has also been proven that detachment from your animal can cause a shortened lifespan and possibly life long depression.**

 **That is the basics, so read this if that seems vaguely interesting!**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

Kiku Honda walked down the halls of his school, his glowing black panther (they glowed brighter and became more solid the closer they were to the owner), Miku, strolling next to him. He wondered vaguely when the switch would happen for him, and had the feeling it would be very soon. Alfred's had only happened two weeks ago, and he had been taking desperate care of the unicorn that had appeared in his room in replacement of his eagle (whom he had very patriotically named Liberty), preparing to go out and head directly for his soul mate, as opposed to waiting it out like some people did. Ludwig's German shepherd (named Bella) had been traded for a small, cute, orange and white guinea pig (who, being informed by Feliciano after he had finally found Ludwig, was named Macaroni, thanks to his serious obsession with the food) a year ago, and he had found his soul mate at last after three months, which was longer than the usual, but that was only because of some difficulties, as Ludwig got a concussion from football (or soccer, or whatever) a week after the switch.

Kiku still had time, however. The animals that were connected to your soul always switched places with your soul mate's at the right time, and always before either one of the two people turned eighteen. Kiku still had two years.

But it still made him anxious, considering that most people he knew had at least already made the switch, and were now either going in the direction that the animals glowing indicated, or waiting for their soul mate to come to them.

Kiku had no idea how he would react. Would he go out looking or wait patiently or maybe something halfway? Kiku was good at halfway.

Once Kiku reached the front doors to leave the high school, Alfred ran out of nowhere to greet him. The grin plastered eternally on his face and sparkling blue eyes made Kiku's heart beat faster. He knew it was stupid, and that Alfred was definitely not his soul mate, if the small unicorn trotting after the American indicated anything, but he had always sort of liked Alfred, and had for years privately hoped they would be schoolmates. Not like every girl in the school had those same thoughts.

"Hi Kiku! Guess what? My parents are letting me go find my soul mate today! I'm gonna return Uni here to her rightful owner, and meet the pretty girl that is my soul mate! My mom talked to the principal and everything, and Mattie said he could take care of school work for me! So I'm gonna take my car and am not see you for a while 'kay?"

Kiku nodded and said, "I hope you are able to find her Alfred-san. Good luck."

Then Alfred smiled and embraced Kiku in a quick hug that startled the Japanese boy before whipping around a running off.

Kiku smiled to himself and stroked Miku's head, waiting for Ludwig and Feliciano to show up. He eventually sat down and was calmly watching Lukas and Matthias across the field, Lukas yelling and Matthias laughing, until they started making out, when Kiku whipped out his camera and started snapping photos to hang on his yaoi wall. Thank god that 90% of this schools students were gay. It gave him so many more photo opportunities, and he had a large number of followers and fans from all over the world, either for his photos, fanfiction, or the artwork he had secretly made of his friends.

"Urm... Kiku, vhat are you doing?" Said a German accented voice behind him. Kiku whipped his head around and saw Ludwig and Feliciano looking at him, both confused. Kiku just pocketed his camera and stood up.

"Just waiting for you two, that's all." Feliciano grinned and put his arm around Ludwig and Kiku, even though Kiku struggled for a moment, and they started walking to the library to get some studying done.

* * *

The next morning, Kiku woke up stretching his arms and standing up, heading downstairs from his room. Suddenly, he registered that something was missing, almost like phantom pains, and just as quickly realized that Miku was not brushing against him like usual. He looked down, and saw a small, ghostly cat in her place. It had happened for him. He had switched. He was filled with sudden exhilaration, this was finally happening.

The next feeling was sadness. Who knew how long he'd have to go without the company of his pet?

He pushed the thought away, and picked up the cat. It was soft, and very transparent. This did not mean anything good for Kiku, since he did not have the money to travel far out of America, the place he had lived for three years.

He got ready for school, after he showed his siblings who all were very excited for him, and then walked to school, still feeling mildly alone without the company of his panther.

At school he approached Ludwig and Feliciano and asked their advice on what he should do, after Feliciano's celebrating had ended.

"Vell, I vould go out looking for zhem, but if they truly live some distance avay, I vould simply vait it out and see vhat happens," Ludwig told Kiku, who viewed this as a good possibility.

Then Feliciano decided to give some input on the matter, "Ve~ I could lend you the money Kiku! I wouldn't mind and it would help you find a soul mate, so I think you should go out and look for them!"

Kiku shook his head, "Thank you very much, Feli-kun, but I cannot use your money, as that would be completely unfair to you."

"Ve~ if you are sure!"

"Vhat if..." Ludwig began hesitantly, "Vhat if you put a picture of zhe cat on zhe internet and zhen see if anyone recognizes it? If someone does, zhey can contact you, and if zhat person doesn't find it, you can wait for zhem to find you anyways."

Kiku nodded slowly, turning the plan over in his mind. It seemed like a decent one, he guessed. "Ludwig-san, how would I make sure it was the right person?"

"Ve~ you could ask for a picture of Miku to prove it is the right person!" Feliciano enthused, getting very excited over the new idea. "Which website are you the most popular on?"

Kiku thought for a minute, and remembered that he had a couple thousand more followers on tumblr than on his other accounts, "Tumblr."

"Ve~ let's take the picture now!" Feliciano whipped out his iPhone, and positioned the cat on the grass and snapped a picture, then sent it to Kiku's phone, in less than thirty seconds. "Good?"

"Thank you, Ludwig-san and Feli-kun," Kiku said, then posted the photo with the caption:

My animal was switched today, and if you happen to recognize this cat as yours, please contact me. Thank you.

 **A/N: I had Kiku name his panther after Mitsune Miku, because I get the feeling he would be a fan.**

 **That was the first chapter of this fic, and so I want to see if you like it so please comment (and if you don't, just leave this story behind and pretend you never read it instead of ranting to me, as this will not change the story but lower my self-esteem further).**

 **Thank you for reading this, and don't expect me to update too often as my main focus is still How Did We Get Here, but you can check that out, too!**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


End file.
